New Beginnings
by bitchboughtmycookie
Summary: A flame of passion darkened by hatred. Can that flame be reignited? Pairings revealed during the story. Involves characters being paired with OC's. Rated M eventually . In progress.
1. Chapter 1 Him

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I have no ownership.

A/N: The character of Jessica Black belongs to Yukiiiiii, and she has given her kind permission for me to use her in my story. Thank you sweetie :) Except she's not in the story for a while :p

Chapter 1 – Him

Nikita Jones slowly woke up, sitting up, and rubbing her eyes. She yawned loudly, stretching, hitting the snooze button on her alarm. Nikita slid out of bed, sighing heavily and padding towards the bathroom. As she walked towards the bathroom she heard her parents yelling, and she wondered dimly when they'd stop yelling at each other enough to start yelling at, and hitting, her. God, how Nikita hated her parents. But she'd managed to numb herself to the pain. She always used make up to cover up her bruises, but people still noticed. But no one cared. No one ever asked her what her bruises were. The bruises were visible, but no one cared enough to ask her what had happened. Just once, she wished for a friend that would allow Nikita to confide in them. But no one did. But not her brother, oh no. Mr. Perfect, Mr. Popular, and Mr. Can do no wrong, in her parents' eyes. He was their parents' pride and joy. They never laid a finger on him. Nikita laughed bitterly 'Seems it's just me they hate.' Nikita walked into the bathroom and locked the door. She dropped her pyjamas onto the bathroom floor, stepping into the shower. She turned on the shower, and reached for a razor blade. She slid the blade across the top of her arm, where no one would see it. She did this repeatedly on both arms, smiling with grim satisfaction as the water turned red and the blood washed away. She cleaned the razor blade, and then lathered up her hair with shampoo.

Once finished, Nikita stepped out of the shower. She walked back into her bedroom, standing in front of her wardrobe. She pulled a pair of tatty blue jeans and grey t shirt out of her wardrobe, the kind of stuff she usually wore, to avoid creating any extra attention to herself. She picked up her school bag and made her way downstairs. Her parents spotted her, and stopped shouting. 'Great.' She thought to herself. Her mother came over to her 'NIKITA, YOU WERE UP LATE AGAIN LAST NIGHT!' her mother yelled 'AND WE HEARD MOVEMENT UPSTAIRS. WERE YOU WITH A BOY?' Nikita rolled her eyes discreetly, she didn't have a boyfriend and had never had a boyfriend 'I was walking around my room, Mum. It's called pacing.' Nikita's mother brought her hand back and slapped Nikita across the face with the back of her hand, causing Nikita's head to snap to a side. Nikita didn't move her head, she stayed looking at the ground, an angry red mark forming on her cheek. Her father grabbed her wrist tightly, causing a bruise, so she couldn't go away. He grabbed her face and forced her to look at him, which she did with hatred in her eyes. Her father punched her arms, and stomach, all the while saying 'You should never talk to your mother like that. We have brought you up, and looked after you, and that is no way to treat us.' Nikita just stood there and took the blows, knowing that way the beating would end sooner.

After what seemed like an age to Nikita, her father released her. Without looking at him, she picked up her bag from the ground where it had fallen, and walked out of her house, on the way to school. People saw her scruffy clothes and red skin, but she avoided eye contact with them, keeping her eyes firmly trained on the ground. Her mind wandered as she walked, and she heaved a great sigh 'Another day at school. Another day with him.' She thought to herself, and she found her heart softening slightly, as it did whenever she thought of him. Nikita always presented a front of having no feelings, acted cold to her family, and post people at school, but he had broken through her icy heart, and in the very deep depths there was a small light, that he had caused. A patch of her heart that was all for him. And it grew bigger every day, no matter how much she tried to deny its existence. She didn't want to fall for someone, didn't want to be weak and depend on another, but she couldn't stop herself falling more and more in love with him. But he didn't even know she existed.

She walked slowly, reluctantly, through the doors of her school, making her way to the toilets. At the toilet she straightened her clothes and combed her hair, then left the bathroom, walking through the halls to her first class, still thinking of him. She smiled wistfully, but shook her head, mentally berating herself 'We have classes together, but I'm too plain, he would never notice me, never fall for someone like me.' Nikita walked through the door to her first class, cursing the day ahead before it had even started.

Soon, it was lunch time. Nikita stood up from the seat of her class and left, walking down the corridor towards the canteen. As she walked through the door, as if on autopilot her eyes sought him out. Her eyes flicked to one table in particular, a family of 5. Her eyes were trained on one person in particular on that table. 'Jasper Hale.' She muttered under her breath. The other brother, Edward, looked at her, and Nikita could have sworn it was like he could read her mind. She dragged her eyes away from Jasper, the image of him ingrained into her mind. She walked over to the serving counter, joining the cue for lunch, thinking wistfully of the gorgeous guy across the canteen, and how much she wished she was his, and he was her's. She ordered her food, going over to her usual table, sitting with her friends, but not speaking much to them, her eyes trained on the mysterious beauty that held her heart.

The bell rang for the end of dinner, and Nikita stood up, depositing her tray and walking towards the next lesson. She sat, bored, through the rest of the day, waiting for when the bell would ring. For the last half an hour of the day Nikita watched the clock, not paying attention to her lessons. When the bell went she was the first to stand, slinging her backpack over her shoulder, and walking out of the classroom. Nikita made her way out of the school, walking fast towards the exit. When she got a little way away from the school she slowed a pace down to a dawdle, prolonging the time until she got home. Half an hour later she arrived home, opening the front door, to be greeted by her father at the other side of the door. She swallowed nervously 'Hi, Dad.' She said quietly.

He grabbed her by her hair 'Don't 'Hi Dad.' me! Your late home from school again! Are you sleeping around, you little tramp?' Nikita cried out in pain and shock 'No! I'm not! I just walk slowly, Dad!' Nikita's Dad laughed sarcastically 'A likely story.' He started walking up the stairs, dragging her along behind him 'Get in your room, and don't come down. We'll bring your dinner up to you.' He slung her into her bedroom, and locked the door from the outside, so she couldn't get out. She heard his heavy, banging footsteps going down the stairs. Nikita grabbed her favourite teddy from the bed and sank to the floor, crying. An hour later, her father came up with food for her. By this point she had stopped crying, and was motionless on the floor, as if in a comatose state. He grabbed her arm and wrenched her up, and she just looked at him blankly, still clinging to her teddy. 'I brought you dinner.' He said, pointing at her bed. 'What are you doing? Holding that thing, you're not a five year old, Nikita.' He wrenched it out of her hand, and Nikita seemed to come out of the comatose, and her eyes widened in horror as she saw what he was doing. She watched, helpless, as her Dad ripped her teddy into pieces. She gasped as the pieces fell to the floor, one by one, tears falling silently from her eyes. Her Dad saw the tears in her eyes and he sneered 'Is baby Nikita upset that I broke her teddy?' he said scathingly. Nikita simply sat staring at the pieces, until she was shocked by a sharp pain in her stomach. She looked up, and her father's hand was balled into a fist. He then kicked and punched her repeatedly until she lay on the floor, weakened. He then left her room, slamming the door and locking it. Nikita stood up shakily 'I have to get out of here.' She thought to herself, determined. She grabbed a bag from her wardrobe, shoving her clothes in hurriedly. She combed her hair, and then shoved the hairbrush in her bag. She collected up the pieces of her toy and put them into a smaller bag, before placing this in her bag. Soon, she was ready to go.

Nikita opened her bedroom window quietly. She slid out, holding onto the windowsill. She dropped into the pile of bushes below her window, to cushion her fall. Nikita crawled out of the bushes, rucksack on her back. She crawled out of the bushes, crawling along the garden floor to avoid being seen from the windows or detected by the sensors that would make the garden lights come on. By this point, as well as being covered in blood, she was covered in leaves, twigs and dirt. As she reached the garden gate, she opened it quietly, crawling out. Once out of the gate she stood up and closed it, starting to run down the back alley. She was scared as she ran, it was dark, dingy and dirty. And Nikita's intuition was telling her something wasn't right, that it was _too_ quiet.

As if something had heard her thoughts, something rustled behind her. She thought it must be an animal, but was scared anyway, so sped up her pace. The rustling happened again, closer this time. Then, as if he had appeared from nowhere, there was a man in front of her, holding her by the chin, and tilting her head up. Nikita gasped, started trying to struggle free, but he was too strong. He held her arm so she couldn't break free. Even in her fear, she couldn't help but think this man was exceptionally handsome. He smiled slowly 'Well, hello there, young lady. Aren't you a pretty little thing? Oh yes, I think I'm going to enjoy this. What's your name, sweetheart?' Nikita swallowed and said shakily 'Nikita.' He smiled slowly 'I'm James.' Nikita was confused as to what was happening, but was frozen still in her shock. He then said 'But so covered in dirt. And a rucksack. Running away from home? Well, that's good for me, no one will worry for you, then.' Nikita was confused as she looked at the handsome stranger 'What are you going to do to me?' she mumbled quietly. A slow smile crossed James' face 'I'm going to drink your blood.' He said, with a hungry smile. Nikita's mouth dropped open and she tried to struggle free, prompting James to hold onto her harder. He tipped her head back, and Nikita's eyes widened with fear. Then all of sudden, the fear disappeared and was replaced with a pain she had never felt before, as something hard pierced her skin. She tried to cry out, but couldn't, her energy was draining and she was becoming weak.

All of a sudden the pain stopped, and she fell to the ground, her hand holding her neck. Another pale, beautiful creature, was holding the arm of the one who had attacked her, gripping it tightly 'Dr Cullen?' she whispered through the haze her mind was in, not sure if what she was seeing was the truth. She could see him, glowing in the dim light of the alley, looking pale and mystical. Carlisle looked at Nikita on the ground, and her attacker wrenched his arm out of Carlisle's grip, running away into the darkness. Carlisle ran to Nikita's side, looking at her neck. Nikita was only dimly aware of this, everything was going black. Everything was fading around her, and when it fully went black she slumped to the floor. Nikita let out one agonised, blood curdling scream. The burning had begun.

A/N. Wow, I had no intention for this to be quite so dramatic! Well, there's chapter 1 :) Chapter 2 will be done as soon as possible :)


	2. Chapter 2 Longing and Loss

Chapter 2 – Longing and loss

Nikita was in the spare bedroom in the Cullen house, screaming and screaming. Sometimes she stopped screaming, as it didn't lessen the pain. Besides, the pain was lessening for Nikita now. She was confused, as to what was happening to her, and to why she was hurting. But the pain was clearing, and with it her head was clearing. She was beginning to be able to hear things, the whispers of the other people in the house, the sound of the forest outside, and she was realising that she could hear a lot better than should before. She tried to talk, tried to call out, to ask what was happening to her, but she couldn't speak. Every time she tried to open her mouth, she was overcome with an urge to scream again, so she clamped her mouth shut.

Edward walked into the room, where Jasper was just stood looking at her. The family had been taking it in turns to watch over her. Jasper said to Edward 'She's stopped screaming so much. She keeps opening her mouth as if she's trying to talk, but then she always closes her mouth again pretty quickly. I wouldn't doubt if she could hear us right now.' He bent down beside her, taking her hand into his 'Nikita, can you squeeze my hand? If you can hear me, squeeze my hand.' Nikita would have gasped at the feel of his hand on her's, if she could have made any noise, and she tried so hard to squeeze his hand, but she couldn't do it. However, Jasper noticed her fingers twitch. 'See, she can hear us.' he said to Edward. 'Nikita, I hope you can hear me properly. I'm going to explain to you what's happening.' Nikita listened to him, her mind clearing. Jasper continued, explaining 'You're becoming one of us, Nikita. You're becoming part of a secret world, in which humans live side by side with but don't know the existence of. What you were attacked by was a vampire. Vampire's exist, and you are about to join that world. Its going to be a scary world, Nikita, and hard to adapt. When you change, we will explain your options to you. If you want to stay with us, we can help guide you into your new life. Of course, we won't make you stay with us. It's your choice. You can live alone, or there are other covens you join. Or there are-' Edward glared at Jasper and shook his head, reading his mind, seeing he was thinking about the Volturi. Jasper nodded 'Well, anyway, there are options for you. You're going to be thirsty for a long time before you learn to control it. You're going to want to feed all the time. This means you won't be able to go back to school, won't be able to see your family again.' 'She won't want too.' Edward interrupted. 'She ran away from them. She won't want to go back.' Edward nodded and continued 'But we'll help you, Nikita. We will help you learn to feed on animals. That's if you wish to stay with us. What you do once you wake up is your choice.'

Edward put a hand on his brother's shoulder and led him over to by the door, out of earshot of Nikita. 'Jasper.' he said quietly. 'Do you know who she is?' Jasper shook his head 'I don't.' he said quietly 'I don't think 'I've ever met her.' Edward said 'It's a good job she can't hear you. Because she loves you, and all she wants is for you to love her too. But you don't even know who she is. I don't blame you, Jasper, there are a lot of students at that school. But if she hears you, she's going to hurt for a very, very long time.' Jasper nodded 'I feel bad for not noticing her. But even if I had noticed her, I could never have been with her. I would have hurt her. I could never have been intimate with her. I would have been too afraid of hurting her. If I had fallen in love with her, and I had hurt her, I could never have forgiven myself. I think that me not knowing who she is was for the best. Because it means I didn't have to go through the pain of hurting her. So I think its best that I never knew her, never noticed her, never gave her a second thought. Loving her, and inevitably hurting her, would have broken my heart. That would have broken my heart. So I'm pleased I never fell in love with Nikita Jones. Edward nodded and put a hand on his brother's shoulder 'I understand completely, Jas. It's for the best. I know the pain you would have gone through, having killed her accidentally, would have been fatal for you. I'm pleased I haven't lost my brother. So now, hopefully, we'll have a new sister too.' Jasper nodded 'I hope she didn't hear what I just said to you, Edward. She'll be crushed. I hope we get a new sister too, Edward. It will be nice having a new family member. It will be fun having someone to teach again. Something new to do around here. Emmett will enjoy teaching her to fight, I know he's bored.' Edward nodded and smiled 'Come on, let's go back down to the family. Its Esme's time to watch her.' Jasper nodded, and the two of them walked back down the stairs towards the living room.

However, unknown to Jasper and Edward, Nikita's hearing was getting better. She had heard every word of their conversation. A lone tear slid down her cheek, which soon dried up, as her love turned into hatred.


End file.
